<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Cleopatra VII of Egpyt by KiraMyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071254">Queen Cleopatra VII of Egpyt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst'>KiraMyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Queen of the Nile [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian RPF, Cleopatra RPF, Historical RPF, Julius Caesar RPF, Mark Anthony RPF, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Kingdoms Last Stand, BAMF Cleopatra, Beloved Queen Cleopatra, Boy-Husbund, Isis' named has been Desecreated:(, Isis-Blessed Cleopatra, Not Gulible or Horny Julius Caesar, Not Gulible or Horny Mark Anthony, Other, Pet Asp, Ptolemy Dynasty of Egypt, Queen Cleopatra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Politician, Seductress, Killer, Lover, Beauty, Administrator, Manipulater...<br/>Queen.<br/>Cleopatra has been called many things over the ages, from the 'Whore Queen' to one of the greatest rulers of of ancient times but just who is The Last Queen of Egypt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cleopatra &amp; Egyptian Asp, Cleopatra &amp; Isis, Cleopatra/Julius Caesar, Cleopatra/Mark Anthony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Queen of the Nile [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen Cleopatra VII of Egpyt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This my own take on the life of the ancient queen.<br/>Not much is going to be factual or historical, it is fiction after all, therefore unlike real life it will have fantasy elements.<br/>Enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is all that's left.<br/>
Julius; Her Shield.<br/>
Mark; her Sword. <br/>
Lord Osiris has taken them both, far away here.<br/>
The End of Days is finally here.<br/>
The Kingdom of the Sands final hours.<br/>
Though, she will not go quietly into the night.<br/>
That is not her. <br/>
Nor has it ever even been her.<br/>
No, just like in life, her death will be on her own terms.<br/>
Neither Rome nor the Gods, will take her away from her beloved Egypt.<br/>
Her Kingdom needs her.<br/>
Her people need her.<br/>
So, with her Lady Isis, she will stand with them<br/>
Until her last breathe and magic.<br/>
As Egypt's' Last Queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, how was it.<br/>If you've read my other stories, you'll know I'll always start my stories this way.<br/>Please comment respectfully,<br/>See ya, soon;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>